Rapture Central Control
Overview Rapture Central Control is the ninth level of BioShock. It is preceded by Hephaestus, and is followed by Olympus Heights. After activating Kyburz's EMP bomb, Jack enters Andrew Ryan's private office. Jack reaches the Rapture Central Control via Hephaestus. The objective is to find and kill Andrew Ryan and de-activate the self-destruct system he activates soon after entering his office. Level Summary After searching to find the parts necessary to create an EMP bomb, Jack has a straight path into Ryan's office. As Jack enters the area Ryan activates the city's self-destruct system, saying that Atlas and Jack will never have his city. The player does not yet know that he is Andrew Ryan's son. However, knowing this (such as on a second playthrough), the following two quotations, which Ryan says over the radio before you meet him in his office have deeper meaning: And now that I see you flesh-to-flesh and blood-to-blood, I know I cannot raise my hand against you. But know this: you are my greatest disappointment. Come now, my child. There is one final thing to discuss. Jack is of course Ryan's "greatest disappointment" because what Ryan valued above all was free will and his own son was made into a slave by the nefarious Fontaine. Ryan has locked the main door to his office but Jack can access the office through an air vent. Just before Jack finds Andrew Ryan he stumbles across a room with papers and pictures everywhere. Pictures of Frank Fontaine, Bridgette Tenenbaum, Dr. Suchong, Jasmine Jolene, and Andrew Ryan are all linked to one picture- a picture of Jack himself. Security photos of Jack are scattered across the table, along with many other papers and a couple Audio Diaries. But perhaps the most shocking discovery about the room is the words "Would you kindly" written in blood across the wall. Jack continues and finally finds Andrew Ryan casually playing golf in his office. Ryan reveals that Jack never had a family and tells Jack that he is being used by Atlas, by means of the words "Would you kindly". Jack remembers all of the times that Atlas has controlled him via the "Would you kindly" command phrase. This is also the time that Ryan does his famous speech about how a man chooses and a slave obeys. After this Ryan leaves his room and begins to toy around with Jack; commanding him (by use of the command phrase) to sit, stand, run, and stop. Then, Ryan hands Jack his golf club and commands Jack to kill him. While Jack beats Ryan with the club Ryan taunts Jack with the words "A man chooses, a slave obeys". Once Ryan is dead, Jack grabs the self-destruct key and deactivates the city's self destruct timer. Atlas comes on to Jack's short wave radio and reveals his true identity; the supposedly dead former mobster Frank Fontaine. Fontaine leaves Jack in the locked room and activates the security systems. Security Bots swarm the room but a Little Sister leads Jack into a crawlspace, where he falls and is knocked out cold. The level ends here. *After killing Andrew Ryan it is discovered that he turned off the nearby Vita-Chamber, which you can reactivate. If you do not follow the Little Sister and are killed by the Security Bots, you will revive here. New Discoveries New Weaponry * N/A New Enemies * Andrew Ryan Single Use Events * Activating a Vita-Chamber in Andrew Ryan's room New Plasmids and Tonics (Free) * N/A Audio Diaries # Dr. Suchong - The Vita Chamber # Dr. Suchong - Mind Control Test # Dr. Suchong - Baby Status Category:Rapture Central Control Category:Locations